Open Toed Friendship
by danielsamuels128
Summary: My first clop fic. After Fluttershy comes to Wallflower's garden, the 2 of them develop a fetish for each other's feet. What silliness will occur? Warning: This is rated T due to the feet fetishism.
1. Chapter 1- Prologue

This is just the prologue to the actual story. Please bear with me as I give you this little message. It may turn into a warning down the line. This is my first clop fic so that's why I said to bear with me. I keep seeing these types of stories online and even a few with their own webpage. One that was about Fluttershy really stood out to me. I've always wanted to make something like this with Fluttershy in it, so I figured, if you wanna do it, go for it. Here's the warning. While there might not be anything explicit or any content that sexual, there is gonna be a lot of feet fetish in here. To play it safe, this is gonna have a T rating. Other than that, I hope you enjoy it.


	2. Chapter 2- Developing the Foot Fetish

It was a lovely Friday afternoon in Canterlot City. The sun was starting to go down a little early. The students of Canterlot High were coming out of their final classes. While you may expect them to be happy to be dismissed, since it was the weekend, it made them even happier. As they grabbed their things and started walking out the building, many were thinking of weekend hangouts or going to the mall. On the other hand, there were 3 girls sitting next to each other. One was a silly comedian, one had a rose in her hair and the last one was a shy gardener who was once known for rudely stealing other people's memories, but that one did such thing no more.

"So Derpy" Wallflower started saying. "You really think your band mates are like the sisters you always wanted?"

"They sure are" Derpy said. "We've gotten really close to one another."

"That's really cool" Rose said. "Wallflower, is Mondays during 3rd period still the best time for the three of us to meet up for the gardening club?"

"I can go for that" she answered. "Speaking of which, I'm gonna go give my garden some final TLC for the week."

Rose and Derpy said goodbye as Wallflower walked off.

Over at her garden, she was giving a little water to her plants. It was taking a while, but she finally got the work done.

"I just love my garden" she said to herself.

She started humming a tune that was sounding a little catchy like she heard it before.

"Where have I heard that tune before?" she asked herself.

The shy gardener could obviously care less. That was when she heard footsteps coming her way. She noticed her heart was beating faster. There were two choices. She could either disappear for good or stay and put up with what she thought were scary footsteps. As the feet of the footstep maker got closer, Wallflower inched closer as well and found out it was just Fluttershy, another shy girl she recently became friends with.

"Oh" Fluttershy said. "Sorry if I scared you."

"It's alright" Wallflower said. "What are you doing here?"

"I told my friends I would hang with you this weekend" the shy animal lover answered.

The shy gardener understood. She then looked down at the toes sticking out of Fluttershy's sandals. She knew she had to say something, but didn't know how to put it right.

"Wallflower?" Fluttershy asked. "Why are you looking at my feet?" Fluttershy was getting very curious.

Wallflower decided to just go ahead and tell her.

"I like them" she said.

"You like my feet?" Fluttershy asked.

"Yeah" Wallflower answered. "I just didn't know how to tell you."

Fluttershy got an idea.

While she was taking off her sandals, she said "if you like my feet so much, go ahead and rub them."

Once they were off, Wallflower went ahead and began rubbing them.

"That feels so warm" Fluttershy said. "You actually really do like my feet, huh?"

"I guess you can say I do" Wallflower said.

About 5 minutes later, Fluttershy got an idea. "You wanna make this a little more interesting?"

"Interesting how?" Wallflower asked.

"You want me to rub your feet?" Fluttershy asked.

Wallflower looked a bit confused. "You sure?" she asked.

Fluttershy nodded. "I let you rub my feet. I just think it's only fair if I did the same to your feet."

The shy gardener understood, so she took off her shoes and socks. Her light green feet were showing right in front of Fluttershy's face. The shy animal lover put her hands on Wallflower's left foot and began rubbing.

"Boy" she said. "Your feet are just as soft as mine." "

I know" Wallflower said.

Fluttershy began rubbing Wallflower's right foot. She then got an idea. She decided to scratch it to see if it was ticklish.

"Hey" Wallflower said as she was giggling. "That tickles."

Fluttershy couldn't help but laugh as well. She stopped after about 5 minutes.

"Wow" Fluttershy said. "That was fun."

"Sure was" Wallflower said. "Hey, since you're spending the weekend with me, you wanna come over to my house? My sister, Fuchsia Blush, is gonna be out."

"I think that sounds wonderful" Fluttershy said. "Oh, but we better put our shoes back on."

"You're right" Wallflower said. "We can always come back here."

Just like that, the 2 girls put their shoes back on and strolled off to Wallflower's house. Once there, Fluttershy couldn't believe what she walked into.

"Wow" she said. "This is one beautiful house."

"Thanks" Wallflower said. "I cleaned it for when you came over. I've always been really shy when it comes to having visitors over."

The shy animal lover understood. Later that evening, the 2 girls were in their pajamas.

"Nice pjs Fluttershy" Wallflower said to her.

"Thanks" Fluttershy said back. "Hey, you wanna continue that thing we were doing back at your garden?"

"Sure" Wallflower said.

With that, the 2 girls took their slippers off, exposing their bare feet. The 2 girls reached their hands on to one another's left foot and began rubbing.

"So soft" Wallflower thought.

"So warm" Fluttershy thought.

A few moments later, they switched feet. That was when Wallflower got a sneaky idea. She started scratching Fluttershy's foot, which caused her to giggle a little.

"What are you doing?" she asked.

"The same thing you did to me" Wallflower said.

Their fun ended after about 5 minutes.

"That was fun" the shy animal lover said.

"I agree" the shy gardener commented.

They both agreed on having more fun with their feet in the morning, but for now, they went to sleep in Wallflower's bed.


	3. Chapter 3- Fun With Feet Part 1

The next morning, Friday turned into Saturday. Fluttershy woke up to see her toes sticking out of the cover. She wiggled her toes a little while saying good morning to them.

She then thought to herself "it's just me and Wallflower. I hope she doesn't mind that I'm coming downstairs with no slippers on".

She made her way downstairs to see what was for breakfast. The shy animal lover spotted her shy, garden loving, friend in the kitchen.

"Hey Fluttershy," the shy garden lover said.

"Hey Wallflower" the shy animal lover said. "You're not wearing shoes before we go out today either?"

"Hang on,'' Fluttershy said. "You too are not wearing any footwear?"

"Nope" Wallflower answered. "You want some pancakes? I'm putting blueberries in them."

"I love blueberries", Fluttershy said.

It made Wallflower proud that she's cooking them. She usually makes stuff like this for her sister, Fuchsia Blush, but since she's out of the house, why not do it for a friend.

Somewhere in between eating those juicy blueberry pancakes, Fluttershy wanted to tell Wallflower something funny.

"Hey," Fluttershy said. "A few moments ago, I saw my own little toes sticking out from the cover on your bed."

"No way I could be surprised by that" Wallflower said. "That one time happened to me as well. I just couldn't help but look at how silly it feels when I wiggle them."

Fluttershy tried to hold back a few giggles, but she knew it was going to be hard.

"You know" she then said. "Even though you could still be a shy, quiet girl, you've really learned to come out of your shell more."

"You really think so?" Wallflower asked.

"Totally" Fluttershy said. "You didn't need to erase everyone else's memories just because of what happened to yours."

"I didn't," Wallflower said.

"Exactly" Fluttershy commented.

"Thanks for the comment" Wallflower replied. "But I'm not kidding. Not everyone's memories got erased."

Fluttershy was confused. "What do you mean?"

Wallflower answered "I didn't erase the memories of your friend, Juniper Montage, and I spared Flash Sentry's ones too because I heard of how much he cares for Sunset Shimmer. I even wanted to erase Fuchsia's memories, but couldn't. How could you even dare erase the memories of your own sister?"

Fluttershy couldn't believe what Wallflower said. "That's unbelievable" she responded.

"I know," Wallflower said. "For a while, I was thinking maybe I did erase memories from one person too many. I've been suffering from depression for a few years. I didn't really have any good friends until meeting you and your pals."

Fluttershy went over and hugged her to show how sorry she felt.

"Thanks" Wallflower said. "It's nice to know I do have a friend who understands where I'm coming from".

"And what you're feeling" Fluttershy added.

"Toe-tally" Wallflower said. Neither of the 2 girls couldn't help but laugh at the silly pun Wallflower made

A few minutes later, the 2 girls were in the living room sitting on the couch. They kept looking at each other, wondering if they wanted to do that thing they were doing yesterday.

"Hey, Fluttershy?" Wallflower asked.

"What is it Wallflower?" Fluttershy asked.

"That thing we were doing yesterday" Wallflower responded.

"What about it?" Fluttershy replied.

"You wanna do it again?" Wallflower asked her.

A smile came on Fluttershy's face. "I thought you never asked" she answered. Plus, you wanna know what will make this go a little cooler?"

"What will make this go a little cooler?" Wallflower asked.

Fluttershy showed Wallflower her right foot while saying "we're already barefoot."

"That's true" Wallflower said. "Hey, can you please lower your foot? I want to really give it a good rub."

"Alright" Fluttershy said. "You rub my foot and I'll rub yours."

Wallflower then lifted her left foot for Fluttershy. With that, the 2 girls began rubbing each other's feet. Both girls knew they were having fun with one another.

"It's so soft" Wallflower thought.

"It's so warm" Fluttershy thought.

About 5 minutes later, they switched feet. That was when the sneaky idea came back into play. Wallflower started scratching Fluttershy's foot, which caused her to giggle a little. Fluttershy did the same thing to Wallflower's foot, and that caused her to giggle a little. Their little foot rubbing fun ended after about 11 minutes.

"That was silly" Fluttershy said.

"And fun" Wallflower said. "Have I ever told you that you got some really cute feet?"

Fluttershy started to blush a little. "You think my feet are cute?" she asked.

"Yeah" Wallflower commented. "How did you know you would blush when I said that?"

Fluttershy answered "I was gonna say the same thing about your feet."

Now, Wallflower was blushing. "Thanks" she said. "You know, there's something I wanted to do with you yesterday, but I'd rather wait until we get to the garden."

"Oh yeah" Fluttershy said. "We'd agreed on going back there. Let's go get our shoes on."

The 2 shy, but sweet girls were really enjoying their time together.


	4. Chapter 4- Fun With Feet Part 2

Outside, the 2 girls were dressed and about to go to the garden. They saw Fluttershy's little car.

"You have your own car?" Wallflower asked.

"Yeah" Fluttershy said. "It's small though. Only 2 people can fit in."

"I see" Wallflower said.

With that, they hopped into Fluttershy's little car and drove off to where Wallflower's garden is. They decided to leave the car parked right outside where the school is because the garden is behind a few bushes by that location. After getting out of the car, the shy pair snuck through the bushes and made it to the garden. Something about the garden became a little different after Fluttershy smelled it.

"Has this garden always smelled this sweet?" she asked.

"Not really" Wallflower answered. "Hey, remember yesterday when I said I like your feet?"

"I do" Fluttershy commented.

She then sat down and took her sandals off. "You wanna smell them?" she asked.

"Sure" Wallflower answered. "Just let me take my shoes and socks off first."

The second she finished, she leaned over and started sniffing Fluttershy's feet. "You use body wash that smells like lemonade?" Wallflower asked.

"I do," Fluttershy answered. "Why?"

Wallflower answered "no wonder they smell sweet. Now you smell mine."

Fluttershy leaned over and held Wallflower's feet close to her nose. "They smell like lilacs" she said. "I'm guessing blueberry scented?"

Wallflower commented "yeah. You're good."

"Well," Fluttershy said. "I know you".

Wallflower could see that. Neither of the 2 girls could hold back their blushing, even though they really wanted to.

Up until now, Wallflower didn't have as much courage to ask this question, but now felt like a good time to do so. "Fluttershy?"

"What is it Wallflower?" Fluttershy asked.

"Erm" Wallflower started. "Since you and I are alone, and we're barefoot, do you wanna play footsies with me?"

This surprised Fluttershy. She got a little embarrassed by the question. "Why?" she asked. "Has it always been on your mind?"

"Just for a few moments" Wallflower answered. "It's just that it might be fun and I still think your feet are cute."

Fluttershy let out a giggle before saying "alright. Let's play."

Wallflower popped a smile on her face.

"Ready to get started?" Fluttershy asked.

"So ready" Wallflower told her.

The 2 girls got into position facing and lifted their feet.

"On the count of 3" Fluttershy said.

"I'm ready" Wallflower said.

1

2

3

The 2 girls moved their feet closer and touched their soles together. It ended up not turning out as bad as Fluttershy first thought.

"Her feet are so soft" Wallflower thought.

"Her feet are so warm" Fluttershy thought.

The 2 girls then wiggled their toes together. Both of them blushed again.

"You… are you enjoying this?" The shy gardener asked.

"Better than I thought," the shy animal lover said. "I'm really glad we got to do this."

"I know," Wallflower said. "You really do get me. We're both shy."

"Total wallflowers" Fluttershy commented.

The 2 girls continued on with their little game by putting their toes in between each other's, which caused both of them to laugh a little. A few seconds later, Fluttershy got a sneaky idea. She used her big toe on each foot to tickle Wallflower. Wallflower's giggles became a bit harder. After about 2 minutes, Fluttershy thought she should stop, so she did.

"Wow" Wallflower said. "That was fun".

Fluttershy agreed with Wallflower. It was a fun time.

That was when she noticed her phone ringing. It was Fluttershy's friends: Rarity, Pinkie Pie, Applejack, Rainbow Dash, Twilight Sparkle and Sunset Shimmer.

She grabbed the phone from her dress pocket and answered it. "Hello?"

"Hey Fluttershy" Applejack said.

"Hey Applejack" Fluttershy said. "What's up?"

"Not much," Applejack answered. "We're all at the Sweet Snacks café on a lunch break. You having fun with Wallflower?"

"I sure am" Fluttershy said. "Hang on. I'll put it on speaker."

After switching to speaker mode, Fluttershy let Wallflower speak to her friends.

"Hey everyone" Wallflower said.

"Hey Wallflower" the others said back.

"You know, I can not tell how much, if not, how big of a thank you I owe you for helping me come out of my shell. I feel like I finally made some really good friends, especially ones who know where I'm coming from."

"We can tell" Rainbow Dash commented.

Wallflower then said "well, it's your choice. Whatever you want me to do to say thanks, I'll do it." The others were in agreement with one another.

"Just try not to steal other people's memories again" Fluttershy said.

"That's something we can all agree on," Twilight said.

"Okay" Wallflower said.

Both she and Fluttershy said goodbye to the others before hanging up.

"So" Fluttershy said. "that game of footsies. You wanna go back to your house and play some more?"

"I would love it" Wallflower said. "But first, you wanna get a quick bite to eat?"

"I'm up for that," Fluttershy said.

The 2 girls then strolled off to Sugarcube Corner for some cookies and fruit drinks.


	5. Chapter 5- Room for One More

Back at Wallflower's house, the 2 girls were watching something on TV when they heard the doorbell rang.

"I'll go see who it is" Wallflower said.

When she opened it, she saw that it was Trixie. "Oh" Wallflower said. "Hey Trixie".

"Who's at the door?" Fluttershy asked.

"The Great and Powerful Trixie" she answered.

"Come on in" Wallflower said.

After Trixie stepped inside, Wallflower closed the door behind her and locked it.

"So" Wallflower started. "How's Fuchsia Blush doing?"

Trixie answered, "Fuchsia is doing fine. The thing is, she would rather have some alone time with Lavender Lace. I don't blame her. Those 2 always want some private time together."

"I see," Fluttershy said.

"What is this show you 2 are watching?" Trixie asked.

"Tiny Toon Adventures" Wallflower answered.

It made all 3 ladies laugh.

After the show ended, Trixie commented "that was fun".

"Sure was" Fluttershy said. "Hey Wallflower, you wanna get back to our little game?"

"What game?" Trixie responded with a confused look.

"Take off your socks and shoes and we'll show you" Wallflower said.

Trixie looked a little nervous. "Okay," she said.

After they removed all their footwear, all 3 of them lifted their feet a little. Fluttershy asked if they were ready to go. They were so ready.

With that, all 3 girls moved their feet closer and touched soles together like this.

• Fluttershy's left foot touched Wallflower's right foot

• Wallflower's left foot touched Trixie's right foot

• Trixie's left foot touched Fluttershy's right foot

"Footsies?" Trixie asked. "You 2 were serious?"

"We were" Fluttershy answered.

"So serious" Wallflower commented.

"I can see that" Trixie said as she continued pressing her smooth feet against theirs. The 3 girls were enjoying the time of their lives.

"Their feet are so soft" Wallflower thought.

"Theirr feet are so warm" Fluttershy thought.

"Their feet are so smooth" Trixie thought.

She then asked why they included her in a game as silly as this.

Wallflower responded "Other than the fact that you, me and Fluttershy are friends now?"

Fluttershy commented "there's always room for one more".

"I can see why," Trixie said. "Hey, I think we made a triangle with our feet."

"We did" Fluttershy said.

"I guess I can understand why you 2 never shared this with anyone else before" Trixie replied.

"Yeah" Wallflower said. "Me and Fluttershy, we're both shy."

"Total wallflowers" Fluttershy commented.

Their little game continued on with the 3 girls interlocking toes with one another. Some giggles came flying out everywhere. That was when Trixie thought of something that would make her share of the game even sillier. She used her toes to tickle both Fluttershy and Wallflower. Both of those 2 began laughing a little harder. A few seconds later, Fluttershy and Wallflower decided to use their toes to tickle Trixie back.

"Wait," Trixie said while laughing. "That tickles".

"We know" Fluttershy and Wallflower both said while laughing as well.

Their little game of footsies quickly turned into a tickle fight. When the girls thought they couldn't laugh anymore, they decided to stop tickling one another. Each of them sighed in relief.

"Wow" Trixie said. "I don't think the great and powerful Trixie has ever taken part in any game this silly before."

"I know, right?" Wallflower commented. "I love that game".

"Me too" Fluttershy replied. "It was a silly game."

Trixie then responded "Is this the reason why the 3 of us have a silly fetish for each other's feet?"

"You can say that" Wallflower said. "I really do like your feet."

"Whose feet?" Fluttershy asked. "Trixie's feet or mine?"

Wallflower answered "I like the feet of both of you."

Trixie then commented "really? I was gonna say the same thing about the feet of you 2."

"I was about to say the same thing" Fluttershy replied.

They all looked at each other, blushing.

"You wanna do it again next weekend?" Trixie asked.

"You bet" Wallflower answered.

Fluttershy suggested "and we should invite the others to play as well".

All 3 girls were in total agreement.

The end.


End file.
